Nikoleth
Basic Information Name: Nikoleth, the Victorious Aurochs Concept: Crusading Warrior Priest Player: Esbilon Contact Info AIM: Esbilon Email: doonesbury@gmail.com Motivation: To bring all Creation to the Worship of the Unconcquered Sun Exalt Type: Solar Caste: Zenith Age: 23 Anima: A four-armed bull-headed man with black fur and golden horns History Appearance and Personality Nikoleth is a bull of a man, easily 6 feet tall and almost half as broad. His skin is a dark chocolate brown and his head is shaved bald. His stance is always majestic, always heroic, he is a man who never misses an oppotunity to expand his own glory and thereby also that of the Unconquered Sun and Ahlat. When ready for battle he is clad in his Celestial Battle Armour, Golden Aegis of the Faithful. It is made from interlocking plates of orichalcum, giving Attributes Physical (Primary) Strength 4 Dexterity 5 Stamina 2 Social (Secondary) Charisma 3 Manipulation 2 Appearance 4 Mental (Tertiary) Perception 2 Intelligence 2 Wits 3 Abilities DAWN Archery Martial Arts Melee 5 Thrown War 3 ZENITH Integrity 1 Performance 3 Presence 3 Resistance 5 Survival 1 TWILIGHT Craft Investigation 1 Lore 1 Medicine 1 Occult 1 NIGHT Athletics 3 Awareness 3 Dodge 1 Larceny Stealth ECLIPSE Bureaucracy Linguistics 1 Ride Sail Socialize 1 Languages Native Language: Flametongue Language 1: Riverspeak Backgrounds Artifact: 5 Manse: 3 Inheritance: 2 Cult: 2 Artifacts Golden Aegis of the Faithful Orichalcum Celestial Battle Armor *Essence Gauntlets *Spirit Bane *Voice of Command Manses [[]] * Wood Manse 3 * Hearthstone: Stone of Resilient Bamboo (OC) ** ** Set in Golden Aegis of the Faithful * Powers ** *Description ** Charms Dawn Charms Melee *2nd Melee Excellency / 2m/suc / Core; 183 **One Weapon, Two Blows / 1m / Core; 191 ***Peony Blossom Attack / 2m/att / Core; 191 **Hungry Tiger Technique / 1m / Core; 191 **Infinite Melee Mastery / 2m+, 1wp / Core; 185 Zenith Charms Performance *2nd Performance Excellency / 2m/suc / Core; 183 Resistance *Durability of Oak Meditation / 1m / Core; 206 **Spirit Strengthens the Skin / 1m+ / Core; 207 **Iron Skin Concentration / 2m / Core; 207 ***Adamant Skin Technique (Valor) / 4m / Core; 207 Charm Details Merits and Flaws *Known Anathema *Permanent Caste Mark *Oathbound (Never refuse a surrender) *Oathsworn *Natural Enmity (Spirits of Peace) *Too Perfect *Unnatural Being (God) Equipment Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Essence Gauntlets Speed Accuracy Damage Defense Rate Tags HtH L 5 12 16L/4 11 2 O, P HtH B 5 12 21B/4 11 2 O, P Essence Gauntlets Speed Accuracy Damage Rate Range Cost Ran L 5 7 10L 2 60 2m/att Ran B 5 7 15B 2 100 2m/att Vital Information Willpower 7/9 Virtues Compassion 4/4 Conviction 1/1 Temperance 1/1 Valor 5/5 (Primary) Limit 0/10 Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 6 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater)/2, round up Parry DV 6 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV 8 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV 4 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Bashing Soak 16 (9) | 9 Lethal Soak 15 (8) | 9 Aggravated Soak 14 (7) | 9 Health 7/7 -0 [ ] -1 [ ] [ ] -2 [ ] [ ] -4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] [ ] Essence 5 Personal Pool: 0/24 Peripheral Pool: 0/44 (54) Committed: 10 Peripheral *Celestial Battle Armor: 10 Other Information Intimacies * Creatures of Darkness (Negative) * Battles (Positive) * Aika (Positive) Experience 6/10 +4 Second session, talking to Min, failing at civility and getting skinned alive. -3 Presence 3 -1 Presence 2 +6 First session, getting asskicked by Fedir and meeting the lunar family. Bonus Points +7 Known Anathema +2 Permanent Caste Mark +1 Oathbound (Never refuse a surrender) +2 Oathsworn +1 Natural Enmity (Spirits of Peace) +1 Too Perfect +2 Unnatural Being (God) -21 Ess 5 -3 Valor 5 -5 Combo (2ME, OWTB, PBA, HTT, AST) -7 Artifact 5 (Oricalcum Celestial Battle Armour) -2 Melee 5 -2 Resistance 5 -3 Compassion 4 Various OOC Notes Unused stuff Glorious Cleaver of the Blasphemous Orichalcum Grand Daiklave. Was used in the primordial war to slay the fetish soul of the primordial who would later become Abhorance of Life. Its solar weilder died in the battle and its next incarnation had little use for the heavy war blade. It was given over to Ahlat for safe-keeping until such a time as it would be needed again. That time as come. Build Notes Category:CotUS